Epitaxial chemical vapor deposition (CVD) is a process for growing a thin layer of material on a semiconductor wafer so that the lattice structure is identical to that of the wafer. Epitaxial CVD is widely used in semiconductor wafer production to build up epitaxial layers such that devices can be fabricated directly on the epitaxial layer. The epitaxial deposition process begins by introducing a cleaning gas, such as hydrogen or a hydrogen and hydrogen chloride mixture, to a front surface of the wafer (i.e., a surface facing away from the susceptor) to pre-heat and clean the front surface of the wafer. The cleaning gas removes native oxide from the front surface, permitting the epitaxial silicon layer to grow continuously and evenly on the surface during a subsequent step of the deposition process. The epitaxial deposition process continues by introducing a vaporous silicon source gas, such as silane or a chlorinated silane, to the front surface of the wafer to deposit and grow an epitaxial layer of silicon on the front surface. A back surface opposite the front surface of the susceptor may be simultaneously subjected to hydrogen gas. The susceptor, which supports the semiconductor wafer in the deposition chamber during the epitaxial deposition, is rotated during the process to allow the epitaxial layer to grow evenly.
However, epitaxial CVD growth rates are generally not uniform across the surface of each wafer. A lack of uniformity causes degradation in the flatness of the wafer. The lack of uniformity may be a result of issues in the flow velocity, local temperature deviations, or both. Accordingly, there exists a need for a practical apparatus to improve local temperature deviations to improve uniformity of epitaxial CVD growth rates.
This Background section is intended to introduce the reader to various aspects of art that may be related to various aspects of the present disclosure, which are described and/or claimed below. This discussion is believed to be helpful in providing the reader with background information to facilitate a better understanding of the various aspects of the present disclosure. Accordingly, it should be understood that these statements are to be read in this light, and not as admissions of prior art.